yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 045
！！ | romaji = Kingu no Jitsuryoku!! | english = King Atticus's True Power!! | japanese translated = The King's True Power!! | alternate = | chapter number = 45 | japanese release = August 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "King Atticus's True Power!!", known as "The King's True Power!!" in the Japanese version is the forty-fifth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Principal MacKenzie and Chancellor Sheppard visit the infirmary. Sheppard tells MacKenzie that David is in good hands with the medical care of their nurse. MacKenzie thanks him, and reveals that David has no living relatives and that MacKenzie is his adopted father. Tragoedia muses that Rabb served him well as a pawn for a while, performing better than he'd expected, but now it's time for him to have long rest in the eternal darkness. He has plenty of people to take David's place. James's "Spawn Alligator" has just swallowed Atticus's "Transform Sphere", reducing him to 1900 Life Points, while James himself is on 2000. He tells Atticus to show him why he is called "King", and let's see what he's really got. Atticus jokingly responds that he doesn't know if he should. James declares the Battle Phase has ended, though Atticus points out that his "Wind Pressure Compensation" Trap Card will switch "Spawn" to Defense Position. James Sets a card, and then activates the effect of "Spawn" in the End Phase, Special Summoning the Tributed "Lion Alligator". He expresses his annoyance that names such as Kaiser and King get attached to people on this island. Atticus responds that he did not come up with that nickname himself, but that it caught on quickly once someone called him that. He likes the ring of "Fubuking" ("Rhodie", or "King Atticus" in the English version) and believes it to be a much better name than Kaiser. James is rather disgusted, asking Atticus if he's serious. Atticus smiles, pointing out that he always is, and draws. He Summons "Synthesize Sphere", allowing him to Special Summon another "Sphere" from his Graveyard, "Air Sphere". James mocks the Winged Beast, but Atticus claims his "Sphere" to be far superior to James's "Alligator", and activates its effect, preventing James from attacking while he controls another "Sphere" monster. Air Sphere creates a wall of air, though James, looking at the "Regressing Wings" in his hand, thinks that that's pointless, as Atticus Sets a card and ends his turn. James mocks him, asking if he's a defensive player. Atticus agrees - for now. James draws "The Tyrant Neptune", claiming he'll strip Atticus of his title on this turn. Atticus simply protests that he likes being called that, and James Tributes his two "Alligators" to Summon "The Tyrant Neptune," which gains the ATK and DEF of the sacrificed monsters, putting it at 4100 and 1200 respectively. He adds that on top of stealing the sacrificed ATK and DEF of the Tributes, it plunders the effects of one of the Tributed monsters, in this case, "Spawn". Atticus recognizes Neptune as a "Legendary Planet", and comments that one who plunders everything is a tyrant for you. James agrees - Neptune will steal his life too. Atticus points out that he can't attack due to "Air Sphere", though he thinks he's well aware that James can counter that if he's claiming to strip Atticus of his title. Sure enough, James plays "Regressing Wings," negating "Air Sphere's" effect as he controls a Reptile-Type monster, allowing him to attack "Air Sphere" with Neptune. Atticus comments that it's bad - but not for him, and counters with his "Unbroken Atmosphere" Trap Card, which would cause James to take the Battle Damage. James responds with "Crocodile Scale", negating the Battle Damage. Atticus muses that it's a shame - he thought he'd finished James off. James uses the effect that "Neptune" gained from "Spawn", Special Summoning his Tributed "Alligators". Angrily, he thinks that he can't find his footing in the Duel, snarling that he can't stand Atticus's sneering. Atticus draws, pointing out that he isn't sneering. He's drawn "Monster Reborn", and has a Level 8 monster called "The Atmosphere" in his hand. He comments that it's about time to end this, and plays "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Transform Sphere" from his Graveyard. James wonders why he's resurrecting a puny monster like that now, and then Atticus Tributes all three "Spheres". Telling his monster to surround the field and subdue it, he Summons his ace monster "The Atmosphere". Despite its hefty cost, it only has 1000 ATK, though Atticus points out that that isn't all - when Summoned with three Tributes, it equips one of his opponent's monsters, gaining that monster's ATK and DEF. James thinks he'll equip "Neptune", but Atticus instead equips "Spawn". "The Atmosphere" rises to 3200 ATK as "Spawn" appears in the sphere it carries, and Atticus explains that taking down his opponent's most powerful monster inflicts the most damage to his Life and his spirit. He plays his face-down card, "Powerless Sphere", returning the ATK and DEF of "Neptune" to their original values of zero, and attacks it with "The Atmosphere" which wins him the Duel. ' eye.]] Later, Tragoedia contemplates the fact that his link with Reggie was lost after he was damaged by Chazz's "Light and Darkness Dragon" during the latter's Duel with David. He compares his pawns to "mere cards" and states he'll have to enjoy himself with his new cards and obtain the souls of the priests from "Light and Darkness Dragon". He muses that he may find himself more new "cards" on the island as well. After winning, Atticus walks away, telling James that he should Duel Kaiser, as Atticus no longer feels like Dueling him. As James gets to his feet, the bandages on his face unravel, revealing a large chunk of same material from David and Reggie's earrings embedded in his eye socket. He grins as Tragoedia overtakes him and says that the Duelist known as King would be befitting for a new "card". Featured Duel: Atticus Rhodes vs. James Crocodile Cook Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 4: James Due to the effect of Atticus' "Wind Pressure Compensation", James' "Spawn Alligator" is changed to Defense Position after attacking and destroying "Transforming Sphere". James Sets a card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Spawn Alligator" activates, Special Summoning the monster which was Tributed for its Tribute Summon, "Lion Alligator" (1900/200), from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 5: Atticus Atticus draws. He then Normal Summons "Synthesize Sphere" (1000/1000). He then activates "Synthesize Sphere"'s effect, allowing him to Special Summon "Air Sphere" (400/300) from his Graveyard since "Synthesize Sphere" was Summoned. The effect of "Air Sphere" prevents James from attacking, as long as Atticus controls another "Sphere" monster. Atticus Sets a card. Turn 6: James James draws "The Tyrant Neptune". He then Tributes "Spawn Alligator" and "Lion Alligator" to Tribute Summon "The Tyrant Neptune" (0/0) in Attack Position. "The Tyrant Neptune" gains ATK and DEF equal to the sum of the Tributed monsters ("Tyrant Neptune": 0 → 4100/0 → 1200). Its effect also allows it to gain the effect(s) of one of the Tributed monsters. James chooses to copy the effects of "Spawn Alligator". James activates "Regressing Wings", which, as he controls a Reptile-Type monster, negates the effects of Atticus' Effect Monsters until the End Phase. James attacks "Air Sphere" with "The Tyrant Neptune", with Atticus activating his face-down "Unbroken Atmosphere", which would reflect the Battle Damage to James' Life Points, but James chains with his face-down "Crocodile Scale", reducing the damage to 0.Although the lore of "Unbroken Atmosphere" just says it reflects the Battle Damage, the attack was also negated, so "Air Sphere" wasn't destroyed. During the End Phase, the effect of "The Tyrant Neptune" obtained from "Spawn Alligator" activates, Special Summoning the Tributed "Alligator" monsters, "Spawn Alligator" (2200/1000) and "Lion Alligator" (1900/200), from his Graveyard. Turn 7: Atticus Atticus draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it, Special Summoning "Transforming Sphere" (100/100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He Tributes his 3 monsters to Tribute Summon "The Atmosphere" (1000/800) in Attack Position. Since "The Atmosphere" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing 3 monsters, its effect activates, Equipping "Spawn Alligator" to itself as an Equip Spell Card, and increasing its ATK and DEF by the ATK and DEF of "Spawn Alligator" ("Atmosphere": 1000 → 3200/800 → 2000). Atticus activates his face-down "Powerless Sphere", returning the ATK and DEF of "The Tyrant Neptune" to their original values, returning its ATK and DEF to 0. "The Atmosphere" attacks and destroys "The Tyrant Neptune" (James 2000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes